The Benefactor
The Benefactor is a character in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first saga as well as the special "Outbreak: Paved In Blood". He is introduced in the chapter "Lord Frieza". Overview 'Appearance' Much of the Benefactor remains unseen. He is bipedal, walking on two legs, and vaguely resembles a human form. He wears a dark hood over his head. His hands (which are ''seen) look to be reptillian in nature. He also has a tail, but this remains still under his dark clothes. As revealed in Outbreak, the Benefactor is indeed reptilian. His entire face, and much of his body was heavily scarred (which may be why he wears a hood later), but this does not stop him from prefering his knife. 'Personality' The Benefactor is very cold, perhaps even more so than Frieza. It is unknown the full extent of his "duties" on Frieza's ship, but he is seen giving missions personally to Prince Vegeta and Ledas. He shady yet poetic manner is strangely chilling to the children, who really have no idea what he talks about. In the chapter, "Serenity And Atonement", his unbelievable horror is witnesed, not only by his victim, Layeeck, but also by Frieza himself. Frieza's bearing witness to this event would later get the Benefactor in a lot of trouble. History 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood' The Benefactor's origins are revealed a bit in this special. Here it is shown that on his planet he was the impetus behind a great genocide that wiped out all other members of his species. As a child, his power level was enormous, and he could kill thousands of people with the utmost ease. Eventually, he ended up killing everyone planet besides those of a single town. In a suprising move he took his time with that one. When Zarbon and Dodoria arrived on mission from Frieza and killed the last remnants of the planet, the Benefactor was given opportunity to join them. And he did. 'Prince Vegeta Saga' By this time, the Benefactor has been working for the Planet Trade Organization directly under Lord Frieza for some time. He is obviously in a senior position, as he personally dictates over which planets are given to Lord Frieza. His personality has lead him to do his duties alone, as all the other soldiers on Frieza's ship are too scared too work with him. By the end of the saga even Frieza deems him too dangerous and orders his execution. 'Lauto/Planet Earth Sagas' While the Benefactor is not present in these sagas, he was a powerful factor nonetheless. In Lauto, he actually helped Ledas reach Super Saiyan (as a hallucination). It should be noted that the Benefactor's presence in Lauto's cave was not a normal hallucination, but a memory reconfiguration. Planet Earth Saga remained much the same, with the Benefactor showing up, on occasion. His nature of showing up became much more personal. In it he becomes much more violent, even trying to pressure Ledas into killing people, such as his teacher. 'Dragon Ball: Legacies' The Benefactor has one story in the story-wide collection of Dragon Ball: Legacies. Titled '''Were It So Easy', it details of the Benefactor on Earth. It is far before his introduction in The Forgotten. The plot mainly features the Benefactor finding an isolated village, and having some fun with it, at the expense of the inhabitants' lives. A distant relative appears in Majin Magic Part Two. Like The Benefactor, this relative supports the main protagonist as a Benefactor. In the relative's case, it's Bibidi. Techniques *Aura of Fear *Echoing Effect *Ki Blast *Flight *Extermination Rain *Impalement Beam *Telekinesis *Afterimage *Dreadful Absorption Trivia *The Benefactor is roughly 200 (earth) years old. *He is KidVegeta's favorite character in the series. *Out of all characters in TF, The Benefactor references the most things. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters